The present invention relates generally to a television with coupled electrical power.
A television is a commonly used device for receiving and displaying video content. The audio-video content is typically in the form of an encoded communication over a broadcast channel, such as over the air, a cable connection, or other data connection. The video content is displayed on the display and the audio content is provided through associated speakers.
A television typically includes a power cord that is plugged into the outlet in the room where the television is located. With the power being provided from the outlet, which has power provided by the utility grid, the television will receive signals and display video. When the power to the outlet is interrupted, such as during a winter storm, the television will turn off and no longer receive signals and display video. When the power is no longer interrupted, the television may be turned back on to resume receiving signals and displaying video.
Some televisions include an internal battery together with a power cord that is plugged into the outlet in the room where the television is located. With the power being provided from the outlet or the internal battery, the television will receive signals and display video. When the power to the outlet is interrupted and the internal battery is low on power, such as during a winter storm, the television will turn off and no longer receive signals and display video. When the power is no longer interrupted or the battery is not low on power, the television may be turned back on to resume receiving signals and displaying video.
What is desired is a television with effective power management.
The foregoing and other objectives, features, and advantages of the invention will be more readily understood upon consideration of the following detailed description of the invention, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.